


northern lights

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Lost Legacy Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: After everything that happens the two decide to take a trip.





	northern lights

The weather was just cold enough at night that Chloe and Nadine had to bring jackets out with them on their excursion but not so bad that Nadine felt she’d catch a cold somehow.

They’d spent the day driving to an unoccupied location, free of the cities lights that clogged up the sky and set camp on a grassy plain.

“Should be soon.” Chloe said from where she sat next to Nadine. She was squinting at her watch, the sky was just darkening around them and making it harder to see.

Nadine looked up at the sky and shook her head, “Nah, we’ve got a while still. Sky needs to be completely dark, it’s why you can only see it between August and April.”

“Someone’s been doing their reading.” Despite the night settling around them Nadine could still make out Chloe’s bemused smirk.

“Didn’t want to waste the trip, ja?” Nadine leaned back so she was resting on her elbows.

“We could always do it again. Iceland is beautiful.” Chloe copied her movements, the tarp they’d set out to keep the tent from getting wet crinkled underneath her.

“True. Maybe that can be our thing, we live long enough to make it out of a treasure hunt and see the Northern Lights.” She was actually excited, she hadn’t been lying when she told Chloe that it was something she’d always wanted to see. Just never had the time with Shoreline but now time seemed a little freer.

“Assuming we make it out alive.” Chloe deadpanned, “But that’s where you come in of course. It is your area of expertise.”

Nadine snorted in her amusement, “Keeping Chloe Frazer alive? It is the hardest job I’ve had.” Chloe shoved her lightly at that and Nadine chuckled, “Now that I should put on my business cards.”

“I thought we already decided on ‘don’t cross Ross’.”

“That was a good one.” Nadine laughed again, “Of course I don’t think I’ll be handing out business cards.”

“Oh no?” Chloe sounded a little smug, like she knew where Nadine was going. She wouldn’t be needing to because Shoreline was gone and she’d gone into business with Chloe after all.

“Ja, I was thinking more a website anyway. Getting with modern times.” Nadine teased.

“No one says ‘getting with modern times’ anymore.” Chloe huffed, rolling slightly to face Nadine. “You know I was fishing for a compliment.”

“I know.” Nadine said.

“I see, you’re not going to give me one now.”

“Hadn’t planned on it.”

She could barely make out Chloe rolling her eyes. “How about I start then?” Chloe said and cleared her throat in an over the top manner. “Nadine Ross-”

“Seriously Frazer, using my full name?”

“Well not your full name, I’m not sure you have a middle name. Now don’t interrupt.” Chloe held up a hand to stop Nadine. “You kept me alive and I am grateful. Especially since it lead to this wonderful partnership we’ve got going on.”

“That’s it?”

“Well of course that’s it. Did you want more?”

“I wasn’t the one fishing for compliments.” Nadine was trying not to smile, not that she was sure Chloe could have seen it in the lantern light they had set up.

“You just were. Don’t deny it.” Chloe shuffled a little closer, “C’mon then, I’d like one in return, quid pro quo.”

“You’re not bad, for a thief.”

“Professional thief.” Chloe corrected.

“Late thief.” Nadine threw back but then turned to face Chloe. “But still, you know your stuff Frazer.”

“I’m never going to get you to call me Chloe am I?”

“You could convince me.” Nadine offered idly, keeping her eyes on Chloe. It wasn’t like she’d been blind to the fact that Chloe had thrown around the occasional flirting name with her, or even made them married on their recent passports to get to Iceland since she claimed they bickered like an old married couple anyway.

Nadine had almost left her at the hotel and gone to the airport alone for that, or threatened to. She had after all wanted to take this trip and more importantly, wanted to take it with Chloe.

“Oh?” Chloe raised her eyebrow, Nadine could tell simply by her tone of voice. “Now this sounds like my kind of persuasion.”

Nadine didn’t get another word in after that, going to retort that Chloe better not be late to this party too because Chloe had leaned in, resting one hand on Nadine’s cheek and kissing her. She took it a step further, rolling over on to Nadine and resting on Nadine’s stomach, legs splayed on either side of her and deepened the kiss.

She hadn’t realized she’d closed her eyes or how long they’d been trading slow kisses for but the next time she opened her eyes she smiled into the kiss and nudged Chloe to get off.

“What?” Chloe asked, sounding disappointed she’d been interrupted.

“Look up, Chloe.” Nadine jerked her head towards the sky, her hands resting on Chloe’s hips to balance her.

In the lantern light she could make out Chloe smiling as she looked up to see what had caught Nadine’s attention. The Northern Lights filled the sky above them, a dizzyingly beautiful array of colours dancing across the black sky.

Chloe fumbled to get off her and reached over to turn the lantern off. “Go to enjoy this properly.” She said but nearly stepped on Nadine’s hand trying to get her way back.

When she did she flopped close enough to Nadine that they were pressed together and quietly watched the lights above them.

Nadine had seen them in pictures before but it was more then she could imagine, she regretted not get the chance to see them sooner but also thought she liked this night just fine. With Chloe warm by her side even through the jacket’s layers and the wonderful phenomenon overhead.

“Is it everything you thought it would be?” Chloe broke the silence after a few minutes.

“Ja.” Nadine said softly, still staring at the sight above her. Her finger brushed by Chloe’s and she left her hand there, smiling to herself.

“You know I did get you to use my first name.”

“You’re ruining the moment Frazer.”

“Fine fine.” Chloe sighed dramatically but her hand stayed where it was next to Nadine’s anyway.


End file.
